Un cliché de vie
by Le Black Sheep
Summary: Mme Tuesti ne peut pas faire garder son fils. Elle l'emmène donc au boulot. Petit récit sans prétention autour de Reeve.


**Titre :** Un cliché de vie  
**Auteur :** Le Black Sheep  
**Note :** Un petit Reeve et sa maman tout mignon. Rebecca m'appartient XD et le patron aussi D

* * *

La salle était remplie d'opérateurs assis devant des écrans d'ordinateurs, un casque sur les oreilles et un micro devant la bouche. Quelques personnes circulaient au fond en se relayant aux photocopieuses. Une grande majorité du personnel, lui-même majoritairement constitué de jeunes, avait les yeux rivés sur la pendule dont la trotteuse semblait ralentir à mesure que les regards se posaient dessus. Non loin de la porte d'entrée, une des opératrice semblait bien plus préoccupée par l'état de sa manucure que par son propre travail, et sa voix trembla plus d'une fois alors qu'elle parlait au téléphone avec son casque :

"Bonsoir Monsieur, je vous appelle pour vous parler des offres exceptionnelles sur les vêtements faits à partir de plumes de Chocobos des régions du Nord. Nous avons un large choix de coloris et tailles, et vous pouvez disposer d'une pièce supplémentaire si…"

La seule réponse fut le déclic de l'homme qui avait raccroché, et la jeune femme soupira bruyamment une injure dans le vide avant de composer le numéro suivant d'un geste expert, prenant soin de ne pas abîmer ses ongles récemment vernis.

Dehors, une averse torrentielle était décidée à s'abattre sur la petite bourgade de Midgar. Il s'agissait là du genre de pluie à tomber au mauvais moment, lors d'un retard par exemple, et qui contribuait à rendre encore plus nerveuse une mère qui avait dû garder son enfant sur les bras. Ce fut ainsi que Lévy Tuesti s'engouffra par la porte d'entrée à la suite de son fils, tous deux trempés, et la jeune mère visiblement sur le qui-vive. Dans le brouhaha des multiples conversations téléphoniques, Mme. Tuesti s'agenouilla auprès de son enfant tout en sortant un mouchoir et entreprit de lui essuyer le visage, chose que le garçon ne sembla pas apprécier à la vue de sa mine soudainement désagréable et boudeuse.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en débarrasser pour la journée. Non pas qu'elle veuille absolument s'éloigner de son fils, car comment résister à ces bonnes joues rondes, à ces grands yeux noisette emplis d'une joie infantile, à cette gestuelle si caractéristique des jeunes enfants ? Non, ce qui agaçait Mme Tuesti, c'était de devoir garder son fils au boulot. Etant seule à l'élever, ce n'était pas tous les jours facile, mais habituellement, soit l'école se chargeait de faire garderie, soit elle s'arrangeait pour qu'une tante, une amie ou une nourrice en cas extrême s'occupe de lui pendant ses heures de travail. Hors, ce jour-là, elle n'avait eut aucune autre possibilité que de l'amener avec elle. Elle se demandait bien comment elle pourrait assumer son travail d'opératrice et en même temps son travail de mère.

Après avoir fini d'essuyer le visage du garçon, Lévy empoigna sa petite main avec la sienne, longue et fine, puis l'amena jusqu'à son bureau. Tandis qu'elle posait son sac à main sur la chaise en bois, qu'elle s'amusait souvent à surnommer le « siège à torture », tout en réfléchissant à la manière d'installer son enfant sans qu'il ne la gène, une sorte de cri hystérique fusa à travers toute la salle :

"Mais à qui donc appartient ce petit bout de chou si adorable ?"

Mme Tuesti eut à peine le temps de relever la tête, qu'elle aperçut une touffe de cheveux roux se ruer sur son fils. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître sa collègue et voisine de bureau, Rebecca, qui menaçait de faire tomber son expresso sur sa salopette kaki trois fois trop large et dont les bretelles pendaient le long de ses cuisses. Même avec l'averse dehors, Mme Tuesti savait bien que sa voisine n'avait prévu aucun moyen de se protéger de la pluie, et que le T-shirt noir qu'elle portait serait sa tenue pour la journée, sans ajout ni suppression. Il fallait aussi savoir que cette jeune femme, qui bossait ici pour compléter son salaire de vendeuse, vouait une admiration pour tout ce qui faisait moins d'un mètre quarante et qui portait accessoirement l'appellation « enfant ».

Elle se pencha vers le petit Tuesti tout en posant son gobelet brûlant sur son propre bureau.

"C'est le tient, Lévy ?" s'émerveilla-t-elle sans pour autant lâcher le petit des yeux.  
"Oui" admit cette dernière en souriant. "Dis bonjour Reeve, ne fais pas ton timide."

Le garçonnet lança tout d'abord un regard à la jeune inconnue, puis se retourna vers sa mère tout en se tortillant les doigts et en marmonnant un petit « Bonjour » quasi-inaudible. Agé de six ans, Reeve Tuesti n'était pas le genre d'enfant turbulent et hyperactif que pouvaient être les autres garçons de son âge. D'un naturel posé, il lui arrivait même de faire preuve de timidité devant les adultes, ce qui faisait à chaque fois craquer les jeunes femmes comme Rebecca.

"Je n'ai pas pu le faire garder" expliqua Mme Tuesti avant que Rebecca n'ait pu s'ébahir de nouveau devant son fils.  
"C'est donc pour ça que tu es arrivée en retard ? Le patron était furax. Il a songé à te remplacer pour la journée, mais j'ai arrangé l'affaire."

La jeune mère fit un grand sourire, reconnaissant bien la gentillesse naturelle de sa collègue. Cependant, avant que Lévy n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une main large comme une planche se posa sur son épaule. Dans un sursaut de frayeur, la jeune femme retourna instinctivement la tête. Derrière elle, la regardant du haut de son mère quatre-vingt-dix, un beau noir d'une quarantaine d'année, tempes grisonnantes, costume parfaitement découpé, peut-être un peu juste au niveau des manches. Son patron.

"Tiens donc, Mme Tuesti." fit-il dans un sourire éclatant mais qui n'augurait rien de bon. "Je vous cherche, et je tombe sur vous. Dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît."

Sur ce, il remarqua le bambin à ses pieds et resta un instant figé, avec un regard qui aurait pu signifier « Qu'est-ce que ça fait là, ça ? ». De son côté, Reeve se tassa un peu sur lui-même, peut-être dans l'idée que cet homme imposant le lâcherait du regard s'il arrivait se faire oublier. Il tortilla de nouveau ses doigts dans un geste nerveux, les yeux ancrés sur sa mère dans l'espoir qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Visiblement, elle reçut l'appel au secours.

"C'est mon fils" expliqua Lévy en prenant l'air le plus désolé du monde.  
"Ça se voit" fit remarquer le patron. "Salut bonhomme." lança-t-il ensuite à l'adresse du garçon. "Tu vas rester avec la dame qui est derrière toi pendant que je vais discuter avec ta maman."

Tout d'abord intimidé, Reeve baissa les yeux, avant de les tourner vers Rebecca qui affichait un grand sourire. Un instant passa durant lequel il ne la lâcha pas des yeux, puis il se retourna enfin vers sa mère avec le même visage que lorsque celle-ci lui ordonnait de manger son assiette d'épinards. Avec un grand sourire maternel, cette dernière lui caressa les cheveux tout en disant :

"Sois sage pendant mon absence. Ne fais pas de bêtise, sinon, j'autorise Rebecca à te mettre une fessée déculottée devant tout le monde."

Cette déclaration eut pour seul effet de donner encore moins envie à Reeve de rester avec cette jeune femme farfelue. Cependant, il ne put rien faire d'autre pendant que sa mère disparaissait en compagnie de cet inconnu. Il resta planté là un instant, les yeux ancrés sur la porte qui le séparait à présent d'elle. Puis il sentit une main se poser délicatement sur son épaule.

"Allez, viens. On va s'amuser, tous les deux. Je sais que tu vas pas faire de bêtise, de toutes façons."

Le garçonnet releva la tête et se retrouva à la hauteur du visage souriant de Rebecca. Ses longs cheveux roux et bouclés lui chatouillaient le nez tandis qu'il observait ses grands yeux verts avec une mine curieuse. N'attendant ni de fondre devant cet adorable bambin, ni son consentement, elle lui prit la main et l'amena à son bureau. Une fois là, elle s'assit et l'installa sur ses genoux. Elle prit le casque, le mit sur ses oreilles à elle et entreprit de s'expliquer :

"Est-ce que tu sais en quoi consiste le travail de ta maman ?"

Reeve fit non de la tête.

"Eh bien elle appelle des gens et elle leur propose des produits. Elle a toute une liste de choses à proposer - Rebecca prit un calepin et le montra au gamin - et elle appelle des gens au hasard. C'est aussi ce que je fais. Mais je vais te dire un secret."

Elle s'approcha du petit Reeve et chuchota sur le ton de la confidence :

"Moi, des fois, je propose des trucs marrants et qui sont pas sur la liste. Je vais te montrer."

Ceci dit, elle appuya sur le bouton du micro, composa un numéro sur le clavier et attendit. Une sonnerie retentit. Puis deux. Au bout de la troisième, une voix féminine décrocha.

"Bonsoir Madame, je vous appelle pour vous proposer les nouveaux détergents faits à base de morve de lapin des neiges. Pour un produit acheté, le second est découpé en rondelle et envoyé par chocobo voyageur."

Elle eut à peine le temps de terminer sa proposition que la femme au bout du fil raccrocha. Et Rebecca sembla toute fière de son coup, car Reeve affichait à présent un grand sourire ; donc la jeune femme recommença. Un enfant est parfois cruel sans le vouloir. Il était tant intéressé par ce jeu qu'il trouvait si amusant, qu'il en oubliait totalement sa mère. Elle aurait pu être en danger de mort, il n'y aurait même pas songé. Au bout d'un petit moment passé à faire des canulars téléphoniques, le regard du bambin se posa sur une photo entreposée nonchalamment sur la table. Dessus, un jeune homme avait un chat tigré posé sur les genoux. Reeve s'empara alors de la photographie, ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme.

"C'est mon petit frère." expliqua-t-elle dans un sourire douloureux. "Et sur ses genoux, c'est mon chat. Il s'appelle Prince Albert."

Elle évita de mentionner le fait que son frère était mort l'an dernier de la tuberculose, d'où l'air cadavérique qu'il avait sur cette photo, qui était la plus récente avant son décès. Mais le gamin ne sembla pas le remarquer, trop obnubilé par le félin sur les genoux du personnage.

"Tu aimes les chats ?" questionna-t-elle en observant le petiot tout émoustillé.

Il acquiesça dans un grand sourire, les yeux toujours collés sur la photographie. Bien sûr qu'il aimait les chats, et jamais sa mère n'aurait dit le contraire. Il n'était pas rare qu'il rentre chez lui après une journée d'école, un chat dans les mains, quémandant avec un regard empli d'amour si le félin pouvait rester à la maison. Et Lévy devait à chaque fois lui refuser, déclarant que ses moyens financiers ne le lui permettaient pas.

Reeve ne quitta plus la photo pendant tout le temps que sa mère était de l'autre côté de la porte. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, l'air déconfit, le gamin consentit enfin à détourner le regard. Il descendit des genoux de la jeune femme et se colla contre sa mère. Aussitôt, Rebecca demanda comment cela s'était passé.

"Je suis virée" expliqua Lévy sans même remarquer la petite silhouette cramponné à ses jambes. "Sous prétexte que je dors sur mon bureau. Que je DORS, tu te rends comptes ? C'est foutu, comment est-ce que je vais retrouver un travail ? Et comment je vais m'occuper de Reeve, toute seule et sans argent ?"  
- Oh, je suis désolée, Lévy. Je croyais vraiment que ça allait s'arranger.

La jeune mère passa une main le long de son visage, puis caressa machinalement les cheveux de son fils qui la serrait dans ses bras le plus fort qu'il pouvait, doté de l'insouciance des enfants. Bien sûr, il ne comprenait pas le fonctionnement de ce monde d'adultes, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère semblait si triste, mais il ne se posait même pas la question. Elle était triste, c'était une raison suffisante pour la tenir dans ses bras comme elle le faisait toujours quand il était triste.

"J'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi." déclara Mme Tuesti en soupirant longuement. "Merci de t'être occupée de lui, Rebecca."  
"Ce n'est rien. Ton fils est un ange, je t'assure."

Lorsque Reeve se décida enfin à lâcher sa mère, il s'approcha de Rebecca et lui tendit la photo qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains.

"Tiens, je te le rend." fit-il de sa petite voix.

Face à cette petite bouille rose, la jeune femme fit un large sourire et lui caressa la tête.

"Garde-la, je te l'offre." déclara-t-elle. "Ça m'évitera d'un penser."

Dans un grand sourire, Reeve la remercia, puis Mme Tuesti le prit par la main, et tout deux disparurent derrière la porte d'entrée, retournant sous une averse qui tournait à présent à la pluie torrentielle.

--

Il venait à peine de passer la porte d'entrée de son appartement et commençait à ôter ses chaussures. La journée avait été éreintante, encore une fois. Depuis la construction de la plaque, les chantiers se multipliaient afin que le bâtiment Shinra soit établi le plus rapidement possible. C'était simple, une fois la plaque achevée, le président avait l'intention de faire construire un autre bâtiment, plus grand, plus impressionnant que l'ancien, et qui se situerait au milieu de la plaque, donnant l'impression que la Shinra surplombe la capitale de toute sa puissance.

Il se rendit au salon. Il n'avait été nommé à ce poste important que depuis peu, suite au licenciement de son patron, et déjà il avait beaucoup de travail, et très peu de temps à lui. Il observa son téléphone en haussant un sourcil. Un, deux, trois messages avaient été enregistrés sur son répondeur. Il appuya sur le bouton pour faire défiler la bobine, et partit se faire un café. Depuis la cuisine, il entendit le bip de son répondeur, puis une voix féminine résonner à l'intérieur :

"Salut mon poussin, t'es là ? Visiblement non. Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on s'est pas vus. Rappelle-moi, s'il te plaît."

La bobine défila tandis que Reeve appuyait sur le bouton de la machine à expressos. Il avait bien reconnu la voix de sa petite amie, mais cette dernière l'énervait plus que raisonnable. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter un rendez-vous avec elle sous prétexte qu'elle lui avait adressé la parole à la cafétéria du boulot. Il s'était retrouvé embarqué avec le genre de fille qui ne parle que de ses grandes aptitudes, et ce dans tous les domaines. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand le second message défila sur son répondeur.

"Reeve, c'est Veld. Je laisse le message chez toi, vu que ton portable est hors service. Je ne pourrais pas être présent à la prochaine réunion, je te laisse donc le soin de faire part des soucis techniques avec la construction de la plaque."

Le jeune homme soupira. Il n'était pas le seul à être débordé en ce moment, les Turks avaient pas mal de soucis aussi. Qui dit changement de QG, dit forcément déménagement à prévoir. Et pour ce qui était des déménagements, il ne fallait rien laisser de compromettant ou gênant dans l'ancien bâtiment, sans quoi la Shinra, qui était en pleine apogée économique, chuterait d'un seul coup. Et c'était bien évidement aux Turks de régler ce genre de détails. Dans un nouveau soupir fatigué, il allait enfin se servir ce café qui l'aiderait à trier documents avant de se coucher, lorsque le dernier message résonna dans l'appartement. Un message portant la voix de sa mère.

"Reeve, mon chéri, c'est moi. Ça fait presque deux semaines que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle, je m'inquiète. Si tu pouvais m'appeler et me dire où tu en es avec ton travail, ça me ferait très plaisir."

Un nouveau bip marqua la fin du message. Reeve porta la tasse bouillante à ses lèvres et regarda l'heure. Il était pratiquement minuit. Il aurait peut-être dû appeler sa mère, en effet, et lui dire tout ce qui allait et n'allait pas dans sa petite vie. Mais il n'avait pas envie de la déranger à cette heure-là, et de toutes façons elle devait dormir. Il finit donc rapidement son café tout en songeant à quelle heure il l'appellerait le lendemain, puis s'empara de sa mallette avant de se diriger vers son bureau où il commença le tri des dossiers. Tandis qu'il déposait le papier sur la table, il sentit quelque chose se frotter contre sa jambe. Il n'eut pas besoin de détourner les yeux pour reconnaître le ronronnement de bonheur de son chat. Il se baissa légèrement et lui caressa l'échine alors que les ronronnements reprenaient de plus belles. Enfin, il se concentra de nouveau sur son travail.

Son bureau était légèrement en fouillis, quelques papiers traînant de ci, de là, mais on ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer les divers pots à crayons colorés, les quelques cadres dont les photos représentaient des personnes importantes à ses yeux, un appui sur lequel des chatons jouant avec une pelote de laine étaient représentés ; et, clouée au mur parmi tant d'autres, il y avait une photographie ancienne, contrastant étrangement avec les autres, sur laquelle un jeune homme au teint blafard et aux grosses cernes souriait avec gaîté, un chat tigré majestueusement posé sur ses genoux.


End file.
